elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Kieron Gaws
Ukjent sønn|geskjeft = Dommer Greve av Nolanhead|død = 13. mai 1161, A.Æ. Villa Gaws, Nolanhead; Cadwallader, Avalon|gemal = Sienna Gaws |andre_slektninger = Elaine Alissah Montgomery |livssyn = Fidelismen}} Kieron Noel-Einion Gaws var en avalonsk baronett, dommer og greve av Nolanhead, og grunnleggeren av huset Gaws. Han var sønnen av en ukjent baron og baronesse, og hadde to eldre søstre og tre yngre brødre. Sammen med sin kone Sienna Hier fikk han fire døtre og to sønner, hvorav to døtre og sønnen Tiras overlevde barndommen. Han var også gudfar til prinsesse Elaine Alissah Montgomery. Foreldrene hans sto nær dronning Eleonora III av Cadwallader, hvilket gjorde Kieron til en nær venn av hennes datter: prinsesse Pauline, men det gode vennskapet endte med et giftermål mellom ham og baronett Sienna Hier. Med Sienna fikk Kieron fire døtre og tre sønner, hvorav tre av døtrene og én av sønnene døde i barndommen. Biografi Tidlig liv Født og oppvokst i Roseloaf, Odovacar som det tredje barnet i en søskenflokk på seks, var Kieron ment å leve et liv i luksus. Han hadde rike foreldre, selv om få visste hvem de var; de ga ham det han trengte for å få en lærerik barndom. Kunnskapene hans førte imidlertid til at færre kvinner fant ham interessant – men prinsesse Pauline gjorde det. Kierons eldre søstre prøvde å sette sammen ham og prinsessen flere ganger: de så romantikken som vokste mellom dem. Kieron kunne gjøre ting mot henne og dronningen som andre ikke kunne. Han klarte å få dem til å le og glemme det intrigefulle hofflivet. Han etterapet andre store adelsmenn, eller til og med dronningen selv. Flere adelsmenn så ned på at en mann av så lav stand kunne komme så nær kongefamilien, attpåtil gjøre dem til latter. Det var lady Vower som til slutt fikk dronningen til å ta grep. Hun fortalte henne at flere adelsmenn spredde ondsinnede rykter om forholdet mellom Kieron og prinsessen, og ettersom de begynte å nærme seg gifteklar alder burde den lille flørten ta slutt. Dronningen fulgte opp på Vowers råd, og prinsesse Pauline ble fort ektet til sønnen av en marki, Wallace. Glad på hennes vegene, men knust selv, tok Kieron farvel med hofflivet, og dro til Dunbur Port. Her tok han opp jusstudier, og utdannet seg først til en alminnelig jurist. Med tiden ble han advokat, og til slutt dommer. Ny greve av Nolanhead ' Flere år senere, i 1136, fikk han et brev undertegnet av kongehuset. Det var en kopi av dronningens testamente. Eleonora III var død, og hun hadde fraskrevet seg grevskapet Nolanhead til Kieron. Med det lå et personlig brev til ham, hvor hun skrev hvor lei seg hun var for at Kieron ikke fikk ende sine dager med Pauline – og hun angret bittert på at hun hadde fulgt rådet til spyttslikkeren Vower. Hun skrev under et PS at hun håpet Kieron ville overveie å komme tilbake til Roseloaf og kjempe for å vinne tilbake Pauline, men Kieron ville ikke gjøre det. I løpet av tiden sin som dommer i Dunbur Port hadde han møtt baronett Sienna Hier. Å administrere et grevskap hadde han heller ikke særlig stor peiling på, men det hadde Sienna. Med velsignelsen av den nye kongen, Piers I, ble Kieron adlet til den neste greven av Nolanhead. Den gamle greven av Nolanhead var dronning Eleonoras ektemann, men hun hadde drevet dem i hans navn. I realiteten var det en av Eleonoras elskere som driftet det. Han var derfor ikke glad for Kieron da han ankom slottet. Kieron hadde allikevel fått utskrevet et lovlig dokument som i første instans annullerte all kongelig eierskap over eiendommen, inklusiv deres kontakter, men også navnet. Det ble deretter hetende Villa Gaws, og elskeren måtte forlate slottet slukøret. Nå hevet over sin egen familie i stand – men langt fra i økonomi – var han nesten tvunget til å invitere dem til å bo hos ham på Villa Gaws. Sienna forklarte imidlertid at han kunne få dem til å bo der for en liten stund: "Men hvis de blir her lengre enn ''vi ønsker, sender vi dem bort med en håndfull småpenger og kjøper opp landet deres." Sienna var hardnakket, men hun visste hva hun snakket om. Ganske riktig: selv om søstrene holdt seg unna – de hadde begge landområder å administrere med sine ektemenn – var brødrene et unntak. De ble der gjennom hele sommeren 1137, og med Siennas hjelp fikk Kieron kjøpt opp landområdene som brødrene administrerte, sammen med boligene i forskjellige byer. Da de kom tilbake, rasende over hva de hadde gjort, fikk Sienna dem arrestert for å overtre på privat eiendom, hvilket – sammen med flere kriminelle handlinger de hadde begått – fikk dem henrettet. 'Jaktrutiner ' I sin ungdom hadde Kieron bedrevet tiden med jakt, og han skjønte med tiden hvorfor den avdøde dronning Eleonora hadde skjenket ham Nolanhead: det var et ypperlig sted for jakt. Et stykke fra Villa Gaws lå landsbyen Derry, og der var det en større steinbygning som var beregnet for den lokale landherren. Dette var jaktslottet til greven av Nolanhead, men landområdet rundt var flatt og livløst. Derry var snarere et tettsted rundt jaktslottet. Borgerne her var ment å tjene greven når han kom til landområdene for å jakte på bjørner eller andre større rovdyr. På sin førtiårsdag inviterte han alle sine vasaller og høytstående borgere til sin bursdag. Blant disse var prinsesse Pauline og marki Wallace, som dessuten tok med seg barna sine. Kieron og Siennas barn var enten døde eller for unge til å delta på jakten som var planlagt. Kongefamilien lot imidlertid barna sine være igjen med Kierons barn. På jakten ble det tydelig at Kieron og Pauline ikke lenger hadde noen følelser for hverandre, men det var tydelig at noe hadde vært der. Mens barna var igjen på Villa Gaws, dro følget til jaktslottet i Derry. Festen tok av, og bakrusen preget både følget og Derry i en uke framover. Som for å holde minnene ved like, begynte Kieron å dra oftere på jakt – om det enten var alene eller sammen med et følge. Han brakte dyrene med seg til Derry, og snart hadde han fylt opp hele troférommet med bjørn-, elg-, villsvin- og ulvehoder. Enkelte eksemplarer ble gjenoppbygget med skjelettet og stilt i rommet. Alle troféene hans endte til slutt med at Kieron fikk hyret en arkitekt til å bygge ut slottet. '''Senere liv og død Kierons tid som greve tok ikke fra ham livet som dommer til det fulle. Nolanhead var gjennomsyret av kriminalitet, og han fikk gjort én av de nye salene på jaktslottet gjort til rettssal. Han var den selvproklamerte loven i grevskapet, og han sendte ut en melding om at han ikke ville tolerere lovbrudd gjort på hans områder. Flere menn og kvinner ble tatt for sine ugjerninger og bragt til Derry, hvor han ga dem en rask dom: halshogging eller fengsel. Ettersom rettssakene tok sted på jaktslottet hans, var det en streng ransakning av alle personer som entret eiendommen hans – hvilket gjorde at han aldri møtte sin bane fra en kriminell. Det som til slutt skulle ta livet av Kieron, nå en 61 år gammel mann, var et manisk villsvin. Kieron elsket jakt, og han nektet å la alderen komme i veien for sporten han like best. Han var alene på turen – og det spekuleres i om det var sønnen eller barnebarnet hans som hadde irritert dyret – og ble overmannet av et villsvin som sendte ham utfor et stup. Det var først to dager senere at Kieron ble funnet av noen blodhunder. Liket hans ble fraktet tilbake til Villa Gaws for å kremers. Asken hans ble kastet fra toppen av jaktslottet – som lå på en liten fjellhøyde. Trivia # Kieron er den angliserte formen av Ciarán, et diminutiv av det irske Ciar "svart". # Noel er den engelske varianten av Noël. Det betyr "jul", og var ofte gitt til barn født i rundt juletiden i det middelalderske Frankrike. # Einion ''kommer muligens fra det latinske ''Ennianus, en avledning av det walisiske Enniu "ambolt". # Gaws er uttalemåten av det middelalderfranske Gosse. Dette navnet kommer enten fra det germanske Gozzo "goter" – og er en referanse til det østgermanske folkeslaget – eller betyr i en overført betydning "barbar, vandal". # Ettersom Kieron og Sienna kjøpte opp eiendelene og hjemmene til brødrene hans, og de fant andre kriminelle gjerninger de hadde gjort, kan Kieron regnes som en forbryter – da han planla og la til rette for at brødrene skulle henrettes, selv om det muligens ikke var den opprinnelige tanken. Category:Andre Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Menn Category:Oververdenen Category:Avalon Category:Adelige Category:Grever Category:Baronetter Category:Huset Gaws Category:Dommere Category:Forbrytere